


Daddy

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [12]
Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriend Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: When you take Jay to meet your family for the first time, he makes a huge mistake at the dinner table.





	Daddy

I looked over at Jay as we walked up to my parents door. He looked nervous. Jay Park is never nervous. It made me chuckle a little. His badass facade was completely gone now.

“What are you so nervous about?” I asked with a smile. He looked over at me.

“What? Nothing. I’m not nervous.” He said quickly. I laughed a little. “What?”

“You’re totally nervous to meet them, aren’t you? You’re scared of what they’ll think.” I said, taking his hand. By the look on his face, I could tell I was right. “I’ve told them so much about you already, they love you and they haven’t even met you yet.” I reassured him before reaching out to knock on the door.

Before I could take another breath, the door swung open and I was met by my very excited parents. They stared at me and Jay with big smiles before pulling us both in for hugs.

“Oh, Jay, Y/N has told us so much about you!” My mother smiled brightly. As she talked his ear off, I greeted my father.

“Daddy, I missed you.” I hugged him.

“Me too, honey.” He smiled, but then let out a sigh. “My little girl is growing up so fast. First college and now you have a boyfriend. This is almost too much for an old man to handle.” My father said. I laughed.

“You kids come on now, dinners almost ready.” My mother said, taking Jay’s hand and leading him towards the dining room. He gave me a look and I smiled. At least they seem to be getting along nicely.

We all sat down and my mother insisted on making plates for everyone. “So, Jay. Y/N tells us you have your own record label? That’s amazing.” My mother said as she set his plate down in front of him.

“Yes, ma'am. I’ve been working hard recently on my own album as well.” Jay smiled comfortably. He’s better at talking about stuff he knows and loves. I smiled as I listened to him talk.

“That’s wonderful. I knew you’d be good for our Y/N by all the good things she’s told us.” My father said happily. He looked at me. He gave me a big smile as I happily ate my mothers cooking.

“Daddy, could you pass me the salt?” I asked as I shoved more food in my mouth. I looked up to see my dad reaching to grab the salt for me, but another hand beat him to it.

I just about choked on my food as Jay grabbed the salt and handed it to me casually. Our eyes met and his widened when he realized what he’d done. Now the room was horribly quiet and filled with an awkward tension.

I started coughing to try and break some of it, but it didn’t help much.

“S-sorry about that, sir. I only grabbed it because you’re all the over there and I was closer. I wanted to save you the hassle.” Jay quickly explained to my father. The tension slowly dispersed and everyone relaxed.

“Oh good.” My father laughed. “For a minute there I thought I’d have to get out the shotgun.” My father joked. Jay laughed awkwardly and swallowed hard.

I let out a breath and shook my head a little. What a dumbass.

After dinner was over, and Jay and I started back home, I talked to him. “You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” I asked him.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He said.

“Stupid. My father almost killed you.”

“Sorry, sorry. At least he believed my bullshit explanation.” He shrugged

“Yeah, luckily. Sometimes I don’t even know why I date you.” I sighed. Jay took my hand and kissed it as he drove.

“It’s because you love me.” He smiled.

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
